Trainer's Tranquility
by StarX11
Summary: After meeting a Kirlia in a forest, Will and her begin to bond. They face the world's challenges together and formal an unbreakable bond. Expect action, adventure, romance, and lemon. This story will eventually contain darker content, so don't read it if you don't want to hear it.
1. The Meeting

Will and his gardevoir have been together for years.

It started when Will was a teenager, about the age of 15, when he took a walk through Windwood Forest. He walked this trail dozens of times, but something was wrong, and he couldn't tell what. Even with the gut feeling, he kept walking, trying to get back to his house after a party. It was such a peaceful place, he could hear the wind rustle the leaves, and smell the natural and beautiful aroma of the woods, and yet Will was still unnerved. He put it behind him though; it was late and he had to get home, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched."

An ursaring abruptly jumped into the trail in front of him, growling violently. Will ran in the other direction as fast as he could until he tripped on something, and in a moment the beast was upon him, and Will had nothing to keep himself alive but the mercy of the powerful Pokémon. The ursaring lifted up his powerful arm, only to be hit with a punch and a flash of blue light. The ursaring reared to the side, roaring in pain, then Will caught a glance of his savior. A small kirlia stood facing the beast, in a fighting position. The beast charged him, but the kirlia was ready, and jumped to the side just in time, making the ursaring trip. The kirlia landed another hit on the downed ursaring, but it wasn't enough. Will stepped in by grabbing rope from his backpack and tying the bear-like Pokémon to a tree. Thankful he had the rope on him, turned to thank the kirlia and they made eye contact but then the Pokémon ran. Will then began to run to his house as the sun fell beneath the horizon, with the ursaring chasing him, not too far away, after breaking the rope.

Once a week, for the next year, Will returned to the clearing the enraged ursaring made after escaping his poorly made trap. He only came to look for that kirlia, and never found it. He took the time to relax at the clearing, and waited for hours. The kirlia always watched Will, hiding from him, because it became attached to the human. Will never saw the kirlia though, until now. While Will sat at the clearing for the final time, he heard a massive roar, and he saw an ursaring charge after him. Will ran for it, to no avail, for the ursaring was faster than him. There was no doubt that this was the same ursaring that attacked him last year in his mind when he stared it in the eye once more. The beast's attack was also interrupted once more by a black ball striking it's face. The kirlia was there again, ready to fight, and so was the ursaring. He charged the small Pokémon, and they battled for a moment, until the kirlia was struck back by the monster. Right before the ursaring went in for the kill, adrenaline drove Will to make the bold, put nonetheless stupid, decision of tackling the bear. It had no effect, but it saved the kirlia's life, and allowed it to hit the ursaring with a few more attacks. When the smoke cleared, the ursaring was down, and the kirlia was not. The kirlia tried to Teleport away, but it failed, as it was too tired and stressed to execute the move. Will stared, amazed at what he was seeing. The kirlia was glowing, almost blinding Will. Then the light dissipated, and standing there was a shaky gardevoir. Before the Pokémon collapsed, Will pulled her arm around him and helped her stand. The gardevoir blushed, and turned quickly as Will sat her town on a tree stump.

"Are you okay?"

"G-Garde?"

"Uh.."

Then the gardevoir touched its forehead to Will's.

 _I feel a bit shaky, that's it._

"Wha- Was that you?!"

 _Yes, it's me._

"Wow, that's amazing!"

 _It's just telepathy._

"I expected so."

 _Anyway, thank you._

"I should be thanking you actually."

 _Why don't we call it even?_

"Sure…. Umm… what's your name?"

O _h sorry, I'm Miranda, a Kirl… well I'm a gardevoir now I guess_

"I'm Will"

 _Well, I bet you have somewhere to be.._

"Yeah, I've been trying to find you for a year"

 _I could tell._

"How…"

 _I've been keeping an eye on you for a while, I didn't want you to get attacked again._

"That's really nice of you.. but why wouldn't you just talk to me?"

 _You seemed… busy?_

Miranda was blushing, and Will just barely noticed, but he didn't talk to her about it.

 _Anyway, you were the one looking for a random Pokémon for a year._

"Heh, True. And now I'm here, talking to you, in the middle of a forest, after a near-death experience…"

 _I agree that it's a tad odd._

Miranda chuckled, and so did Will. He couldn't help but thinking about how he was finally so close to her, and how beautiful she was now she's evolved.

 _Beautiful? Really?_

"What?"

 _Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hear that!_

"We'll that's a bit embarrassing.."

 _It shouldn't be. I think you're quite attractive as well._

"So you can like… read thoughts?

 _Yes, but it can't control it well, probably because I just evolved._

(Looks like I'll have to watch what I think)

 _Why would you?_

"I'm not used to this lack of privacy"

 _Oh I'm sorry, I can't help it right now…_

"It's alright. Hey it's getting late, do you have a family to get to?"

 _No..._

"Oh… hey if you wanted you could stay with me?"

 _Really? Do you really not mind?_

"Not at all, here let me show you the way"

Miranda tried to get up, but had too much trouble standing.

 _Oof!_

"Here, let me help you"

Will picked Miranda up like a princess, making her blush a lot.

 _Whoa! Umm... thanks…_

"It's the least I could do"

He carried her back to his home, which was a fair sized log cabin. He explained the situation to his mother, who was more than happy about his son being saved by the Pokémon, so she let Miranda stay. He brought her up to his bedroom and layed her on his bed.

"Here you can lay here where it's soft. I'll take the floor."

 _I can lay on the floor if you want…_

"No, you're in need of some good rest. I'll make myself a place to sleep down here."

Will began to make himself a bed on the floor. He proceeded to strip down to his underwear, making the gardevoir blush. She didn't know why, though she assumed that becoming a gardevoir made her a bit more attracted to males, even human ones. She thought about that for a while, then drifted to sleep.

\--


	2. Guilt

Miranda woke up earlier than anyone else and due to boredom, explored the home. She found the bathrooms, kitchen, living room, and everything else you'd find in your average house. She returned to Will's room and woke him up. He was startled to see a Pokémon awake him, but quickly remembered that it was Miranda.

 _Hello Will._

"Hey Miranda."

 _Sorry for waking you…_

"It's alright, you were probably bored"

 _A little… do you need me to leave now?_

"No… you can stay as long as you like as my Pokémon."

 _Really?!_

"Of course."

 _That would be wonderful!_

"Then let's get you breakfast for now, and we can figure out the plans later."

 _Breakfast?_

"Yeah it's…"

Ohh that's what it is! Sorry! I just looked through your mind again….

"It's alright, just don't stay in there long. So what do you eat?"

 _Mostly vegetables._

"Then I'll get you a salad."

They ate breakfast, and Will said goodbye to his mom as she left for work, leaving him and Miranda alone. They chatted for a while, went to the forest to let Miranda practice her new powers, and got to know each other until night fell. Will's mom returned as soon as the sun set, and they got working on dinner. Miranda however, was incredibly bored. She looked around the house, once again, trying to find something to keep her busy as a meal was being made. During her inspection of the house she noticed a few more things around the house she didn't see before. She found the cabins garage, as well as photographs of Will scattered around the home. The were a few photographs though, that contained his mom and another man, smiling. She decided that she would ask Will about those later, and went into his room to continue her exploration. Miranda found a lot of things in his room, clothes, books, sketches, and a metallic silver slab Miranda later would find as a computer. She pried the strange thing open, and after a series of button presses, learned to use the mouse. Being a psychic pokèmon, she was quick to learn the device. After a bit of clicking through tabs she ended up finding a video of two humans, completely naked. Intrigued and slightly aroused, she turned on the video (mostly by accidentally pressing something). She watched the video with morbid curiosity, and felt herself getting extremely aroused. Sadly she couldn't finish the video because Will entered the room.

"Dinners ready Miran- What are you doing!"

 _Umm… I was learning how to use the… thing here._

"How did you find that video Miranda?"

 _It was already up…_

"Oh… well… I guess that means this is on me then"

 _Don't be embarrassed Will, I don't care what's on your… metal box_

"It's a computer, and anyway, dinner is ready"

The three sat down, eating their food for the next hour. After they finished their food, Will's mom asked a few questions.

"So Miranda, do you have a family?"

 _No, it's uncommon for our parents to linger after we become kirlia. At least, that's how it is in this area._

"Oh that must be hard… what friends did you have?"

 _A few, but they we all went our separate ways._

"Well it must not be easy being a gardevoir"

 _It'll be easy when I have someone to protect me… like Will._

"I thought you'd want to stay with him. If you really do, then you should go to the professor's place tomorrow."

 _The professor?_

"Yes, he's a nice man who's very good at taking care of pokèmon and keeping them safe. Let's go to sleep now Miranda, in tired," Will interrupted.

After cleaning up, Will and Miranda went upstairs to his bedroom to grab a few things. Then they went into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower so… wait, do you need to take one?"

 _Probably, but I don't know how to use human showers._

"Here let me show you."

 _Right now? Alright…_

"You just twist this handle in different directions for different temperatures."

 _Thank you._

Miranda found the best temperature, then got inside. Will started to leave, wanting to give her privacy, but was stopped.

 _Wait, where are you going?_

"I was going to give you some privacy…"

 _Well I'm not any more naked than usual. I also don't know how to use these bottles._

"Then I guess I could help you out. You just open the bottles like this and-"

 _Why don't you just do it for me?_

"S-sure."

Will rubbed shampoo on Miranda's head, then her shoulders, and arms. It soon became less cleaning and more massaging. Miranda would let out soft moans as Will worked down to her hips, where her skirt like padding was.

"Do you want to do this part?"

 _I don't have any of that soapy stuff on my hands._

"I can put some on your hands if you want?"

 _Just keep going, I don't mind._

Will then slid his hands up her skirt, working the shampoo into her hip fur. He then did the same to her backside, which he couldn't help put enjoy. Miranda was able to sense this, and stared Will in the eye as he reluctantly moved on. He pressed his palms onto the front of her hip and felt a moisture unlike anything else in the shower. Embarrassed, Will moved his hands down, but Miranda knew he secretly enjoyed it. Wanting to make both her and Will happy, she put her palms on the back of his hands and led him back up to her entrance.

"Really? You know what you're doing right?"

 _Yes._

She made Will massage her, enjoying every second, then she had an idea. She grabbed one of the shampoo bottles and poured a bit on his head.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

 _Now you'll have to take a shower too._

"Well I was about to anyway… go ahead and get out now."

 _Hmmm… no._

Miranda used her psychic powers to remove Will's shirt.

"Fine"

Will removed pants and his underwear. Then crawled into the shower, blushing heavily.

 _Better_.

Will couldn't help but be attracted to Miranda, and they both grew a little aroused. The gardevoir scanned Will's mind, clueless to what to do next, seeing as she hardly knew what she was doing. With both of them acting of off impulse they were clueless to what was happening, but they liked it. After becoming even more aroused Will stood within an inch of Miranda, causing his hardening member to press against her. Miranda stared at Will's shaft, and felt a slight burning sensation in her hip. Will lifted her chin up, stared her in her eyes, and kissed her slowly. She didn't know what was happening, but she loved every second of it. After scanning Will's mind, she learned how to kiss, and returned every one. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Will moved his hands up Miranda's skirt and felt around her entrance. They're heart's both were beating incredibly fast as Will, almost impulsivity, rubbed his fully-erect member around Miranda's entrance. He picked Miranda up by holding her thighs and ass up, with them resting on his hips. He then slowly pushed his member into the gardevoir's dripping tunnel. Miranda moaned instantly.

 _Ohhh… I can't believe this is happening._

Will paused, "I never expected to do it with a Pokèmon…"

 _So you don't want to do it with me?_

"There's no backing out now, i'm enjoying this"

 _Alright, then keep going._

Will slowly began to thrust in and out of the gardevoir, with Miranda pushing her hips into him as well. They went faster and faster and Miranda's moans grew louder and louder as her moisture dripped onto the shower floor. Will felt the pleasure growing and could feel an orgasm coming, and so could Miranda. They resumed kissing after Will pushed her against the wall as they finished together. The feeling was amazing, but all Will felt after was regret and guilt. He left the shower immediately, as Miranda was still feeling the bliss. Will dried off fast, Miranda was trying to ask Will what he was doing and why he was leaving. He ignored her, put on his clothes and left as she cleaned up and dried off. When Miranda found Will in his room she probed his mind and could feel his guilt.

 _I… I'm sorry…_

"It's okay, it's not your fault or anything like that. It's just that… that stuff isn't something humans are supposed to do…"

Will hugged Miranda close and they went under the covers and slept.


End file.
